Animaniacs - The Later Years
by TheSavageMan100
Summary: In this Animaniacs parody of the hit YouTube series Street Fighter: The Later Years, taking place 16 years after the end of the Animaniacs series, the gang must reunite and start a revival of the cartoon classic with a reputation of being zany to the max! Rated K for cartoon violence.
1. Prologue: Newsreel of the Stars

**Prologue: Newsreel of the Stars**

*_The screen cuts to a black and white presentation of Newsreel of the Stars, similar to that of the classic prologue of Animaniacs._*

"Newsreel of the Stars! Dateline: Hollywood, 1993. Following the rise of Steven Spielberg's shows in the era of cartoons, Animaniacs, the hit TV series with a reputation of being "zany to the max", was born. For over five years, the show has gained massive popularity and fame from people the world over. In 1998, however, since the TimeWarner purchase of the Turner Broadcasting System, Thaddeus Plotz, CEO of Warner Bros. Studios, was replaced with the CEO of Turner, Jamie Kellner. At the same time, moral guardians started thinking that 90's cartoons weren't appropriate for children."

*_Mr. Plotz was screaming as two guards lifted him by his armpit and carried him off his chair in front of the meeting table at WB Studios.*_

Plotz: Hey, you can't do this to me! I have a contract!

*_The guards threw Plotz out the window, which was already broken and for some reason had not been replaced since the earlier incident. Jamie Kellner is seen holding two balls revolving around his hand, smiling in his desk._*

Kellner: Yes, it took them a few years to realize that morals are the root of all good in the world, unlike that silly "Wheel of Morality". Pttt! I think those animation dummies are idiots, too.

*_The screen cuts to a meeting with the remaining Amblin characters in the meeting of the main building of Warner Bros. Studios in Burbank._*

Kellner: I've called you all here to announce that Animaniacs has been cancelled. For the last skit, we have put together some clips from some of your other skits. The last episode airs tomorrow, November 14. 1998. Until then, please, be proud of yourselves, my dear cartoon friends! You're stars, after all! (laughs mischievously)

*_The cartoons are furious, screaming in front of the executives. And what comes next, every property of Warner Bros. Animation Inc. was seen burning to the ground or locked away in the studio vault. Badly made cartoon shows are presented on TV which annoyed the audiences, and the Animaniacs cast is seen tossed out of Warner Bros. Studios along with many cartoon characters._*

"In the time when the once proud cartoon show of the 90's was cancelled, Warner Bros. Animation Inc. was forced into bankruptcy. This had proven to be the darkest times in animation history. Cartoons, once an art form, had turned into badly animated, clichéd, not even glorified toy commercials... and stuff. And as for the cast of Animaniacs, they were tossed into the curb like the other once glorious toon greats."

*_The screen now cuts to the city of Burbank, which turns from black and white to technicolor._*

"Publicly, the studio has forgotten a trace of the Animaniacs' existence, to this very day… when the cast is put back together!"

**The Animaniacs Theme Song (The Later Years Version):**

_It's time for An-i-man-i-acs!_**_  
_**_And we're zany to the max,  
So just sit back and relax,  
You'll laugh 'til you collapse  
We're An-i-man-i-acs!_

_Come join the Warner Brothers,  
And the Warner Sister, Dot,  
Just for fun we run around the Warner movie lot,  
They lock us in the tower,  
Whenever we get caught,  
But we break loose and then vamoose,  
And now you know the plot!_

_We're An-i-man-i-acs!  
Dot is cute and Yakko yaks,  
Wakko packs away the snacks,  
We play video games in stacks,  
We're An-i-man-i-acs!_

_Meet Pinky and the Brain who want to rule the universe,  
Goodfeathers flock together, Slappy whacks 'em with her purse  
Buttons chases Mindy, while Rita sings a verse  
The writers flipped, we have no script,  
Why bother to rehearse?!_

_We're An-i-man-i-acs!  
We have pay-or-play contracts!  
We're zany to the max,  
There's baloney in our slacks,  
We're Animani-  
Totally insane-y  
The later years-y  
An-i-man-i-acs! Those are the facts!_


	2. Chapter 1: Pinky Reunites with the Brain

**Chapter 1: Pinky Reunites with the Brain**

*_In a local video store, two teenagers are seeing a classic Pinky and the Brain episode on a TV up high on the ceiling. Both teenagers are smiling._*

Pinky (TV): Gee, Brain, what are you gonna do tonight?

Brain (TV): The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world.

Teenager1: Dude, if I was the scientist mouse guy, and you're the other one, I can totally hit you in the head thousands and thousands of times. Besides, the rat I see here's a total idiot, I can tell.

*_While the teenagers are watching the TV, a large cleaning machine was standing there, wiping the floor. It was operated by a white mouse with a beard on his face and wrinkles on his forehead. It was a grown-up Brain. He looks up at the TV._*

Brain: (sigh) Memories these days. I wish I was back there.

Teenager2: Wait, if you were Pinky, or if you were Brain?

Teenager1: No, if I was Brain.

Teenager2: Dude, Brain's a little mouse. Sure, he's got a brain, but he doesn't have the brawn. Look at him! He can't even lift a pencil.

*_Overhearing what the teenagers are saying, Brain starts to cry like a baby. The teenagers looked behind to see Brain._*

Brain: (crying) Don't look at me! Don't look at me!

*_Brain jumps out of the cleaning machine and ran away in tears. He is encountered by his boss and owner of the store, a talking hamster resembling Snowball._*

Hamster: Mr. Brain, you left behind that cleaning machine in the middle of the floor. I suggest you go pick it up.

Brain: (still crying) I can't, Mr. Goldberg. I can't face those kids.

Hamster: (upset) Brain, I'm tired of your sensitivity! Now you move that machine, or you're fired.

*_A while later, Brain was out of the video store. He calls for a taxi, and when it arrives, he gets inside and talks to the driver._*

Brain: Acme Labs, 5th Street, North, please.

*_The driver speaks back in a familiar Cockney accent. Much to Brain's confusion, the eyes are seen in the upper mirror of the front seat._*

Driver: You got me going the wrong way. I had to turn all the way around now.

Brain: (sternly) Then turn around, you repugnant idiot.

Driver: (angry) Get out! You get out of my cab right now!

Brain: That's enough out of you, I'll just call the cab company, and…

*_Brain stops talking to see Pinky's taxi ID in the front of the car, and Pinky himself wearing rat-sized cab clothing and sporting a yellow hairdo. Brain was surprised, and Pinky as well as they recognize each other._*

Brain: Pinky…?

Pinky: Brain? Is that you, jolly old friend?! (amazed) Egad, Brain!

Brain: (smiles) Oh my, Pinky! It's been a long time, old friend!

Pinky: Gee, it's so good to see you!

*_Pinky and Brain ran to each other and gave an embrace, laughing and smiling at each other.*_

Pinky: It's so good to see you, Brain! You look… You actually look like Albert Einstein. (giggles)

Brain: Never judge by appearance, Pinky. I was living a solitary life in Acme Labs without company to look after or taking over the world with. Recently, I just got fired from working at a video store. That's the reason why I look like a decrepit old man… though I look a lot more like Albert Einstein.

Pinky: So, you want to go to Acme Labs, Brain? Sure, I'll take you there.

Brain: Yes, go ahead, Pinky.

*_Pinky gets on the wheel, stick and drive buttons operated by handles, and drives the taxi._*

Brain: I must admit, I'm impressed you're able to handle driving the car on your own, without my help… So, what's your story, Pinky?

Pinky: (infatuates himself) Oh, I just took up this job as a taxi driver and I get paid real quickly to make a living. Goody, goody! Every once and a while, I pulled out the old Nintendo DS and played Animaniacs a lot of times. It makes me feel better somehow.

Brain: Speaking of Animaniacs… While I was working on the video store, I was pondering of what it would be like that after years of forgetting the old era of cartoons; we can bring something back from the past. What if we can…

Pinky: (cuts Brain's talking) …bring back the old Animaniacs cartoon?

Brain: (begins to smile at the idea) Yes! Of course! Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?

Pinky: I think so, Brain, but do you like the new hairdo I got at the barber shop?

Brain: Sure, Pinky. The blonde hairdo is nice, and I should've been there with you. But that's not what I meant. We should reorganize, bring back the cast of the original show, and start another Animaniacs TV series here in the city.

Pinky: Really? (laughs) We haven't been this zany in years, Brain. I lost my jolly good catchphrases.

Brain: (wonders) Your "narf" this and "zort" that?

Pinky: My verbal tics. Trust me, I'm... uh… I'm out of juice.

Brain: (spots something) Turn left!

*_The taxi turns around on the other side, but bumps into another car that causes the alarm to activate and make noise. Pinky stops the car in a halt._*

Pinky: Narf! (laughs) That was a loud noise! Like a false alarm! Zort! (laughs again)

Brain: (smiles and laughs) Impressive, Pinky!

Pinky: Wow, Brain, did I just regain my verbal tics and my confidence with it?

Brain: Yes, you still got it, Pinky. And so have I. How many others do you think have it? And with this confidence, we're sure to bring the band back together. Now let's go, Pinky. We must prepare for tonight.

Pinky: What are we gonna do tonight, Brain?

Brain: Exactly what we're going to do tonight, Pinky. Revitalize the Animaniacs show where we revive our once great popularity. Then, we'll try to take over the TV masses, and the world.

Pinky: Brilliant, Brain! Let's go!

Brain: But reuniting the gang is not going to be easy. We're old, weak, and our zaniness is rusty. We need training.

Pinky: Training? From who?

Brain: Exactly, Pinky… We know the best team of trainers out there.

*_The screen cuts closer to Brain's mouth._*

Brain: …the Warners.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Dot Warner

**Chapter 2: Meeting Dot Warner**

*_The screen cuts to Pinky's taxi arriving at a large mansion filled with cute decorations all over it.*_

Brain: So here we are, my friend; the place where we'll find the Warners.

Pinky: But aren't they at the water tower as they always were, Brain?

Brain: No, Pinky… The water tower was abandoned when the series was cancelled 16 years ago_. _Now the Warners live in a multi-million dollar mansion filled with servants, maids, succulent foods, toys and giant statues. This is the place where the Warners serve in their retirement. Not to mention, our training…

*_The screen cuts to a TV commercial where a person resembling Yakko demonstrates the latest monopoly product, Zany Potion No.9._*

Yakko: Hellooooooooo, nurses! Bullies pushing you around? Boss getting you down? Wouldn't you like to drive them crazy with the "zaniness" of a cartoon?

*_Youngsters are seen dancing and pestering a few adults with their zaniness during the commercial, scaring them away._*

Yakko: Wait no more! Take a drink of the newest quality product, Zany Potion No.9, and you'll have the power of a cartoon that's zany to the MAX! The secret recipe of this amazing product is the power of legendary cartoons that once contributed comedy and hilarity to this world for generations. Own it now, drink it, and you'll be just like any of them! The best-selling energy drink is now available in many different flavors!

*_While the costumers are drinking the potions and acting crazy,_ _Yakko presents each of the flavors of Zany Potion No.9._*

Yakko: Try out "Yakko Orange", "Wakko Mango", "Bugs Carrot", "Daffy Taffy", or try out the new versions: "Major Zany", "Scare Zany", "Nurse Zany"… and hey… is that a Zentradi?

*_The screen cuts to a Zentradi soldier with a Robotech emblem on the wall standing behind him._*

Zentradi Soldier: If I had drunk Yakko Warner's Zany Potion, maybe I wouldn't have met a psychiatrist.

*_The screen cuts to the end of the commercial, showing the ad._*

Commercial Voice: The all-new Zany Potion No.9! The energy drink that makes you zany… to the MAX! Available whenever drinks are sold. Each flavor sold separately. (quick voice) Warning: Zany Potion No.9 side effects might include nausea, blurred vision, drowsiness, and stomach cramps. Your doctor may have to perform a painful blood test to see if Zany Potion No.9 is right for you. Zany Potion No.9 should not be used in the presence of cats, banjos, and democratic presidents. Zany Potion No.9, don't forget it. Forget what? Why am I here? Who are you people?

*_The screen cuts to a familiar cartoon girl turning off the TV. It was a grown-up Dot, her appearance looking less like an old lady and stuck in a wheelchair, but maintaining her cute appearance._*

Dot: (grumpy) Yakko, my big brother… The only one in the family to make a profit.

Brain: Well, that was a way to get out of retirement... Anyways, I think you know why we came here to see you.

Dot: (turns around her wheelchair) You're a pair of muffin-ears, you know that? (sad) It's been 16 years since Warner Bros. cancelled our show, which is the worst day of our lives. And it's all because of stupid moral guardians with no sense of humor. Let's face it, guys; nobody remembers Animaniacs anymore. All they wanna do is "educate", "drive cars" and "eat veggies". They've shunned us from show business. And they weren't nice to us, either. We're as defunct as THQ.

Pinky: But we're still together, right?

Dot: (angry) They screwed us over with Adventure Time; they screwed us over with My Little Pony… How I hate that stupid show! Thinking that those ponies were cuter than me… (frustrated) I CAN'T STAND IT! (sobs hysterically) Now our dreams of being the best cartoons in the world will never come true! Animaniacs is dead, cartoons are powerless, Steven Spielberg no longer makes cartoons, for corn's sake!

*_A grown-up Buttons appears in a tuxedo uniform and capable of speech._*

Buttons: Calm yourself, Miss Dottie. What, are we still in Warnerstock?

Dot: (sternly, clears throat) Call me Dottie, and you die.

*_Buttons takes out a bottle of water and pours it down on a glass for Dot to drink._*

Pinky: Buttons? Narf! I have no idea he can talk!

Brain: It's called growing up, Pinky. What do you expect from cartoons?

Buttons: That's right. At the end of the show many years ago, I am now capable of speech. And I'm in the service of Dot Warner as her butler. She treats me very well, better than Mindy's mom. (glaring) But Pinky and the Brain, if you think that you are welcome in the home of my mistress, you are wrong. And now, if you'll excuse me, I'll have to feed my kid puppy Butt.

*_Buttons leaves, and later reappears holding his puppy Butt. Butt yaps happily._*

Buttons: (in a cute voice) Butt! Oh, Butt!

Brain: Face it, Princess Angelina, you could be doing better.

Dot: We're doing just fine.

Buttons: Butt! Butty Butt Butt! Powowowowow!

Dot: (annoyed) Oh, crud… This is an annoying pain in the butt. (turns to Pinky and Brain) I must admit, your proposal to revive Animaniacs is just convincing, Brain. And come to think of it, I'll be happy to help you in getting the original cast back together.

Pinky: Really? You'll help us?

Dot: (smiles) Of course! We are the stars of the show, after all. We'll make a new Animaniacs show, right here in Burbank!

Brain: You will? That's good! So, where are your brothers?

Dot: They're off somewhere, but we'll get them later. First things first. Right now, we gotta shake that rust off. We'll go for the secondary cast first.

*_Dot takes out from her skirt a list of Animaniacs on a piece of paper to gather, and gave it to Pinky and Brain._*

Dot: Find these two, then I'll train you.


	4. Chapter 3: Mindy, Mandy and Runt

**Chapter 3: Mindy, Mandy and Runt**

*_The screen cuts to a live-action recording in a Hollywood studio with two actors in a living room._*

John: Dora, we can't do this anymore. We can't be together.

Dora: (nervous) W-W-What do you mean, John?

John: (exasperated) My heart… belongs to someone else. The fire for you is dead. There's someone else…

Dora: (annoyed) Oh, no… Not her…

*_A grown-up teenage Mindy appears from the door, appearing in a purple well-designed dress while maintaining her original hairstyle. She is also seen wearing a bunny hat on her head._*

Mindy: Hi there, Mr. Man.

*_John happily runs to Mindy._*

Mindy: You see, Dora, Mr. Man and I are meant for each other. We're the perfect soul-

Director: CUT! CUT CUUUUUUUUT!

*_The alarm rings and the camera stops rolling. The director appears in a bad mood._*

Director: Actors and their egos! I told her over and over and over and over and over again! How many times do I have to tell you? Do NOT say "Mr. Man" while the show's running! You're supposed to say the name of the character, not some silly name. And another thing, lose the bunny hat. It's getting on our nerves!

Mindy: Why?

Director: Because it will ruin production?

Mindy: Why?

Director: Production is important for business in Hollywood.

Mindy: Why?

Director: We're wasting money here.

Mindy: Why?

Director: (frustrated) BECAUSE WE JUST FEEL LIKE IT!

Mindy: Sorry, Mr. Director, but I have to wear the bunny hat. It's my childhood plaything and it gives me the strength to be the best I can be! And for the record, I love saying "Mr. Man", "Lady", "Silly Puppy" and "I Love You, Bye-Bye" all the time.

Director: (annoyed) Where do we find this weird girlie?

Assistant: She's chasing lollipops stuck on ice cream trucks.

*_The assistant is seen reading a magazine issue with a good-looking Mindy on the cover. The director holds Mindy on her shoulders._*

Director: Miss Mindy, I like you. I really do. But we are not producing Tiny Toon freakin' Adventures! Lose. The. Doggone. Bunny. Hat.

*_Mindy is jealous at first, but now she is smiling._*

Mindy: Thank you, Mr. Director, I love you, bye-bye... for a gorgeous time.

**Later...**

*_Mindy leaves the production shooting. A while later, the screen cuts to Mindy's house. Mindy arrives from a taxi driving and opens the door, entering the house infested by a few other children, which appear to be her brothers and sisters._*

Mindy: Hi, brothers and sisters! I'm home! I'm back from another scolding from those lazy producers who wanted me to take off my lucky bunny hat.

Mindy's Siblings: Hi, lady!

Mindy: I get that I lot, and I say that all the time in the old days. But call me Mindy. Like, absurdly bad-mood until I'm happy to see you all Mindy.

Mindy's Siblings: Okay, lady!

Mindy: (delighted) Oh, they grow up so fast. I'm gonna get something to eat.

Mindy's Siblings: Okay, lady, I love you, bye-bye!

*_Mandy makes her way into the kitchen._*

Mindy: Well, today is leftover night. I'm hungry for some pasta…

*_Mindy is cut short when Pinky and the Brain are seen standing at the table._*

Mindy: Wait a second… Pinky? Brain? The mousies?!

Brain: Sorry if we… uh… barged in.

Mindy: (laughs and smiles) There's no trouble at all, old friends. Please, make yourselves at home.

*_A while later, Mindy, Pinky and Brain are sitting and talking at the table alone._*

Mindy: The day after the show was cancelled, the only epiphany is that… life just goes on. My mom gave birth to many new kids, became a business manager at Warner Bros. Studios, and threw Buttons out of my house. (sighs) I don't know, fellas… I'm not the same Animaniac as I once was. I'm all grown up.

Pinky: Actually, Mindy, Buttons is doing fine in Dot's mansion on the other side of the street.

Mindy: (smiles) Glad to hear it.

Brain: Mindy, you always wanted to find your way out of your harness when your mom is out, running around and chasing stuff you're delighted with. It's your Animaniac heritage. Many people forgot who you really are because they don't understand that heritage.

Mindy: It's not like it's the end of the world or anything… There are many jobs I can do now that I'm a teen celebrity in Hollywood. Voice acting, for instance. I mean, it's not like all of us have a bit of zany in us anymore...

*_Mindy drinks a can of soda._*

Pinky: We're reviving the Animaniacs show, and Dot is training us. And we figured we've got three months before production can be complete.

Mindy: Really? How can we do that?

Brain: Easy! Dot is a multi-millionaire. She'll use the magic of money to build our very own studio at the center of Burbank, independent from Warner Bros. Studios. In a matter of months, we'll be back in business as the greatest cartoons of all time. Then, we will rule the world!

Mindy: Dot is bringing back Animaniacs?

Brain: If we bring you with us, of course.

Mindy: Sure thing! I'll join you on your little crusade. But since I'm old, I need someone who can fill my role of the little girl.

Brain: And who can that be?

Mindy: My younger sister Mandy, of course! She's a four-year old just like I was in my younger age, and she's 100% Mindy material.

*_Mandy appears and stands beside Mindy._*

Mandy: (smiles) Ooooh! Mousey! (to Mindy) Hi, lady!

Mindy: Mindy, sis. Call me Mindy. (to Pinky and Brain) See what I mean, guys? She's perfect! But since I'm one of the originals, I'll take my own role in the show. (gets an idea) Oh, I got it! I wanna be Minerva Mink!

Pinky: Narf! (laughs) I don't think you can be Minerva Mink, because she's in the forest. And we can find her in no time.

Brain: FYI, Pinky, Minerva Mink refused to help us revive Animaniacs when the TV viewers made fun of her "image" years ago. So I was thinking Mindy can be the next Minerva Mink.

Mindy: Hooray! Let's go!

Pinky: But wait, Mindy! How will your mom know about this?

Mindy: Don't worry; Mom's an executive in the studio. She'll let it slide for me and Mandy.

Mandy: Okay, I love you, bye-bye!

Mindy: So, what do we do now?

*_Brain takes out the list of Animaniacs to gather._*

Brain: Obvious question. We'll bring… her.

*_Brain shows the list to Mindy. After much thought, Mindy gave an answer._*

Mindy: I can tell you where she is.

**The next morning...**

*_Inside a retirement home, Mindy, Mandy, Pinky and Brain are standing beside the booth._*

Booth Attendant: I appreciate your concern, Miss Mindy, but Slappy Squirrel is inaccessible. She left the retirement home five years ago and has disappeared ever since.

Brain: How did this happen?

Mindy: Well, I was watching a live concert of One Direction, and days later…

Brain: You met Slappy here?

Mindy: Slappy came to this retirement home when her nephew Skippy was killed five years ago. She was struck with grief that she suffered a massive breakdown, which led her to this place. But I never imagined that Slappy could disappear like that…

Retirement Attendant: There's something wrong with all the food supplies in the 3rd floor. Can somebody help us get new ones?

*_A grown-up Runt appears in a much different form. He is walking tall like a regular human, maintained a muscular body, and his hair cut into a braid. His voice doesn't sound like his old mannerisms in the past, but he now speaks in a Brooklyn-accent._*

Runt: (angry) I'm working on it!

*_Pinky and Brain are surprised, and rushed to see Runt._*

Pinky: Runt!

Runt: Definitely.

Pinky: You're Rita's companion, right?

Runt: Definitely.

Brain: You always mistook Rita for a dog, and you love Rita's songs, right?

Runt: Definitely. But Rita's a real dog.

Brain: Well, then. Can we talk to you?

Runt: (walks around) 16 years ago after Animaniacs was cancelled, Rita and I spent many years finding a home. Until now. When human society changed, so did everything else. Ten years later to today, we adapted to our new lives in human way of life. I was a stupid dog forced to fight for food. But now I'm in a union! I earned $6,000 a month, working for the wrestling company. I'm the best in the business! (turns to Pinky and Brain) Now you realize the power I possess. I have no interest in your show revival.

Brain: (confused) But what about for us? We're your old friends! We're Animaniacs!

Pinky: (sings) _And we're zany to the max…_

Brain: (annoyed) Stop singing, Pinky.

Pinky: Okay! (zips mouth) Zip!

Runt: Oh, that's funny, because I have a distinct memory of Pinky being eaten up by Rita.

Pinky: (laugh) Ah, come on, Runt!

*_When Pinky comes closer to Runt, Runt viciously grabbed the rat and smacked the living crap out of him. Pinky was left on the floor, beaten in a heap.*_

Mindy: (annoyed) Freaking wrestling oompah-loompah.

_*Runt threateningly comes to Pinky and a scared Brain._*

Runt: You're chewing on the wrong Rover's nut!

*_Runt walks away.*_

**Back at Dot's place...**

_*The screen now cuts to Pinky, Brain, Mindy, Mandy and Dot in her mansion._*

Brain: Mindy is taking the role of Minerva Mink, and her sister Mandy will be Mindy in the show's revival.

Dot: I just called the Hip Hippos and Newt. They agreed to help us on the promise that I'll give Marita a brand new diamond ring since she lost her old one. The rest will join soon. So, Brain… How's Slappy?

Brain: Slappy is missing, Skippy is dead, and Runt refuses to join us.

Mindy: Maybe the reason why Runt doesn't want to join is because he misses someone. We need another member of the cast, a beautiful singing influence.

Brain: Yes, I agree. One character in the cast with the voice of an angel, a stray character in search of a home-

Dot: (interrupts) No! Rita is… She's inaccessible. She's… she's dead as well.

Pinky: Actually, Rita works at a dry cleaner store on Burbank Metropolitan! What's wrong with you?

Dot: Uh… She's a little upset with me.

Pinky: Why is that?

Dot: (nervous) I… kind of destroyed Palm Springs two years after Animaniacs was cancelled. Rita was furious that her dreams of finding a home are ruined, so she beat me up senseless and left me in this wheelchair. I had nightmares.

*_Pinky, Brain and Mindy are annoyed at this conversation._*

Dot: No, it's okay! It's okay. We'll get the kitty cat back. Besides, there can't be Animaniacs without singing and dancing. (calls Buttons) Buttons! Prepare my limo. We're going to see Rita. Um… Buttons? Buttons? (wonders) Where is that potato head, anyway?

*_The screen cuts to a large office in Japanese fashion, and Buttons is seen conversing with Yakko in his desk._*

Buttons: Trust me, Mr. Yakko… Your zany monopoly may be in danger. (determined) You know where my loyalties are because I'm man's best friend! Tell me how you can help!

*_Yakko stares at Buttons with a stern face._*

Yakko: Kill them all.


	5. Chapter 4: The Band Back Together

**Chapter 4: The Band Back Together**

*_The screen cuts to Dot's limousine arriving near the entrance of Rita's dry cleaning store. Inside the limo, Mindy is the driver._*

Mindy: (nervous) I don't know, Dot. She's not going to be happy to see you.

Dot: Aw, come on, guys! I kissed the beast in _Cutie and the Beast_, I entertained audiences in _Dot's Entertainment, _and I dated Mel Gibson three years after Animaniacs. It was a different time.

Brain: I thought you said you never dated Mel Gibson in the series.

Dot: Now I did after the series. And I just put Mindy in a position as my limo's driver. Just now.

Mindy: I feel like I'm the driver from _Off-Duty Cop_. Who am I, Steve Saint James?

*_Rita's voice is heard in a scream. The screen cuts to Rita arguing over a costumer, dragging the clothes in a tug-of-war. Rita's appearance and posture is a lot more like Runt's, but wearing a black skirt and sporting a body like a 13-year old._*

Rita: (screaming) Get back here, you stupid human!

Costumer: So what? You call this clean?! There's no way I'm paying for this!

*_The costumer storms out of Rita with his "clean" clothes, leaving her extremely infuriated._*

Mindy: Do you think now is the best time?

Dot: She'll keep a leveled head. Trust me, I know.

Rita: (angry) I AM GOING TO KILL THE NEXT PERSON THAT WALKS THROUGH THIS DOOR!

Dot: (smiles) Wish me luck, guys! I'm going to need it. Mindy, prepare my wheelchair.

*_Dot opens the door, and Mindy sets up her wheelchair for Dot to sit on. Dot then leaves to enter the store. Inside the store, Rita is working, until she sees Dot, her old archrival, out the window. A scared Rita forced her back against the stream of clothes, hiding. Dot was inside the store, moving the wheelchair._*

Dot: Rita? Oh, Rita? Where are you? I just want to talk.

*_Dot eventually finds Rita, armed with a plunger._*

Rita: I can get those bloodstains out of your skirt.

Dot: What bloodstains? Oh, I get it. It was the incident in Palm Springs, right? Are we all wrapped up in love like we were mummified?

Rita: YOU'RE the one who's gonna get mummified!

*_Dot and Rita run at each other screaming. Dot gets a plunger of her own and clashed with Rita in a plunger-like swordfight. In the middle of the fight after many swings, Dot and Rita's plungers connected and stick each other._*

Rita: I've waited 14 years for this. The day I'll finally take revenge against the hyperactive jinx who ruined Palm Springs! This is the place where I'm supposed to have a home!

Dot: Just listen to me, darn it!

*_The wheelchair suddenly bent, tripping Dot and kicking Rita in the face, pushing her back._*

Rita: Spinning Bird Kick!

*_Rita performs a Spinning Bird Kick from Street Fighter's Chun-Li against Dot. This event was recorded by camera, examined by three familiar pigeons dressed as security guards. It was the Goodfeathers: Pesto, Squit and Bobby, examining the camera at the security desk._*

Squit: If you see the camera right there, the cat's spinning everywhere. Like a helicopter.

*_The Goodfeathers laughed at that expense, until interrupted by their boss._*

Boss: Get back to work, Goodfeathers.

Squit: Y-Y-Yes, sir!

*_The Goodfeathers quickly get back to work. Meanwhile, Rita chokes Dot by the ropes._*

Dot: (barely breathing) I just found… a better home… here at… Burbank…

Rita: (shocked) There is?!

Dot: (regaining breath) No, there isn't. I just needed to catch my breath.

Rita: You big, fat liar!

*_Rita holds a vacuum cleaner and turns it on, preparing to suck Dot in, but Dot struggles._*

Dot: (screams) I'm too old for this!

Rita: Lemme get those wrinkles outta your face!

Pinky: (distant shouting) Let her go!

*_Rita turns around to find at her shock Pinky and Brain, here to see her._*

Rita: Pinky? Brain?

Dot: (angry) That's exactly what I've been trying to tell you, you crazy cat! We're reviving Animaniacs! We're starting a new show, here in the city!

Brain: We're getting the band back together.

Pinky: We're on a mission from Acme Falls!

Brain: Sometimes I question working with you, Pinky.

Rita: Why should I help you?

*_Mindy appears from the clothes out of nowhere._*

Mindy: To show the world that cartoons are not dead. I mean, look at us! We deserve better than this!

Dot: Join us, Rita! We can work out our differences. We need our number one singing cat back!

Rita: (smiles) Yeah, sure. Why not? What everyone needs is a good show, anyway. But what's in it for me?

Dot: (annoyed) Okay, okay, I'll double your salary! Who are you, Bernadette Peters?!

Rita: I AM Bernadette Peters. But salary doesn't matter. All that matters is teamwork and a lotta effort.

*_The screen cuts to Dot, Mandy, Pinky, Brain and Rita inside the car. Mindy was shown outside talking to them from the windshield._*

Mindy: You know what, guys? I'm gonna get a sandwich.

*_Mindy runs off to a back alley, where she secretly makes a phone call with a mysterious caller on her cellphone._*

Mindy: (talking to phone) This is Mindy. They have the singing cat. No, they did not suspect anything. Okay, see you later.

*_Mindy turns off the cellphone._*

Dot: (calls from the windshield) Mindy! Are you driving us?

Mindy: I'm coming!

*_As Mindy runs to the limousine, Runt is seen on the rooftop, glaring at Dot and her friends from afar, planning something behind the scenes…_*


	6. Chapter 5: The World is Your Cartoon

**Chapter 5: The World is Your Cartoon**

*_The screen cuts to Dot and her friends dancing and singing to the tune of the theme song of That 70's Show. In the screen, the credits of some Animaniacs staff members are seen in That 70's Show fashion. With each line in the song sang, the Animaniacs characters switch places in the limousine._*

**CREATED BY:**  
Steven Spielberg  
Tom Ruegger

**WRITTEN BY:**  
Charlie Howell  
Sherri Stoner  
Earl Kress  
Tom Ruegger  
Randy Rogell  
Kevin Hopps

**STARRING:**  
Rob Paulsen  
Jess Harnell  
Tress MacNeille  
Maurice LaMarche  
Sherri Stoner  
Nathan Ruegger  
Nancy Cartwright  
Frank Welker  
John Mariano  
Chick Vennera  
Bernadette Peters  
Jeff Bennett  
Paul Rugg  
Julie Brown

**DIRECTED BY:**  
Kawasaki Martini  
Tiki Torchi  
Olli Olli Oxenfri  
Moo Goo Gai Panini  
Heebi Jeebi  
Seeyu Nex Tuesdi  
Itsy Bitsy Teeni Weeni Biniki  
James Gandolfini

*_A while later, the screen cuts to a room at a working office. It was the office of Warner Bros. Studios._ _The grown-up Warner brother Wakko is seen in a pink polo shirt, typing on the computer for "work", which is actually a Street Fighter IV game. His playing was interrupted by the appearance of Wakko's employer. Wakko quickly types the button on the screen, changing the monitor._*

Employer: Mr. Wakko, what are you doing?

Wakko: Hi, Mr. Weenie. I'm just… working on the… physical money tab chart.

Employer: You do know that Virtual Kitten Mark III launches TODAY!

Wakko: That's why I'm maximizing the entire month of February.

*_The employer types the button, showing the Street Fighter IV game._*

Wakko: (in big trouble) Busted!

Employer: (sighs) You show up late, and when you do show up, you're playing this stupid game all day. I will keep paying you to waste my time. Pack your things. You're done here.

*_As the employer leaves, a jealous Wakko drinks red hot sauce and attempts to fire a deadly dragon breath, but no fire. Wakko is dumbfounded._ _The screen cuts to the booth in the Warner Bros. office, where a woman attendant sees something going wrong._*

Attendant: Miss! Miss, you cannot come in here!

*_A grown-up Slappy Squirrel appears out of nowhere, beating the two security guards with a back fist. She retains her original appearance in the show, though she is a little old. The screen now cuts to Warner Bros. CEO Jamie Kellner, holding his trademark iron balls while talking to the phone._*

Kellner: (talking to phone) The revival of the Animaniacs show is an opportunity, not an obstacle.

*_A furious Slappy appears in his office._*

Slappy: (furious) 99 episodes, more than 15 episodes starting yours truly, a spin-off series, a direct-to-video movie-

Kellner: I'm gonna have to call you back. (closes phone, turns to Slappy)

Slappy: Give out the last of Spielberg's cartoon works, and you know what I'm doing?! I've beaten up every single Warner Bros. security just to meet the punk who's responsible for ruining cartoons' lives!

Kellner: What do you want, Slappy?

Slappy: What do I want? I'm here to remind you about how I can't stand modern life these days. After all, YOU'RE the one who cancelled our show.

Kellner: Oh, yes! Animaniacs. The greatest show in the 90's since Tiny Toons. The reason why it's cancelled is that the show… Scratch that, all cartoons in the world are violent, bad contented, and they absolutely made no sense! I mean, why do you have to start ranting about this stupid crud right now?

Slappy: Well, you've got no sense of humor. I mean, ever since the show was cancelled, me and the other bozos got nothing to live for. It's like we never got a new job in show business. We never got credit! That's expected of us because you call the shots!

Kellner: Oh, so that's what this is. You cartoons are feeling overlooked. Do you honestly believe that most people in the world feel like they get the credit they deserve? Too bad for you. Cartoons don't mean nothin'. (laughs)

Slappy: (extremely angry) Nothing?! Don't you have a heart, you sorry little puke?! Why in the heck do you have to make things worse? You may fool the other toons, but you can't fool me. I know you're responsible for this!

Kellner: For what?

*_Slappy was filled with tears, and she screams in anger._*

Slappy: I KNOW YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY NEPHEW SKIPPY! You took him away from me. He was like a son to me, and because of you, I can't sleep at night! I've waited for five years, FIVE YEARS, waiting for the day I would take down my nephew's murderer! And another thing…

*_Slappy takes out a Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts from her purse, never knowing that two guards are appearing behind her.*_

Slappy: You've violated the code that no one dies in cartoons! Now, I'm gonna do the same to you!

Kellner: (mocking) Oh, I'm sorry. I have nothing to do with your nephew's death. I didn't kill him, either. And hey, is that a Keyblade?

Slappy: (berserk) Not afraid, eh? THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA WRECK-

*_Slappy was electrocuted and stunned by a guard's electrical taser and dragged away by the two guards._*

Kellner: "I'm gonna wreck" what now? I'm sorry, Disney's down the street.

*_Meanwhile, Wakko celebrates winning his Street Fighter IV match, never hearing Slappy's screaming and ranting while being dragged by guards in the background. A while later, the screen shows us Slappy standing on the street, holding a pen and crossing out a few lines in her paper._*

Slappy: I guess this is gonna set me back a whole day. Maybe I'll drop the bomb like I did to those dumb movie critics.

*_Suddenly, a familiar limousine drove faster and immediately hits Slappy on the shoulder, sending her flying in the air and into the ground._ _Despite the big hit, however, Slappy slowly recovers.*_

Slappy: Ouch! When did you learn to drive? On a camel?

*_Wakko appears, concerned for Slappy's safety._*

Wakko: Hey, old lady, do you need CPR?

*_When Wakko sets Slappy, the two immediately recognize each other._*

Slappy: Wakko…?

Wakko: Slappy! The crankiest of creatures in the whole wide world!

Slappy: Eh, I remember the old times already.

*_The limousine's doors open, revealing all the Animaniacs characters inside. Both Wakko and Slappy are surprised._*

Wakko: Holy Mary Mother of Pearl.

**Five Days Later…**

*_In a different location, the screen shows Dot dressed in a glittery gown. She smiles as she sees hundreds of Animaniacs characters standing in line._*

Dot: Hello, Animaniacs!

Animaniacs: Hello, Princess Angelica Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third!

Dot: But you can call me Dot. Call me Dottie, and you die. And I bet all of you are wondering why I gathered you here. It's to fulfill our dream of reviving the greatest animated show in the 90's!

*_The Animaniacs cheered._*

Dot: And now, the second order of business: I've spent $2.5,000,000 to build this large studio independent from Warner Bros. Studios at the center of Burbank so that we'll have free time between production. The time has come to prepare, Animaniacs.

Rita: Hey, where are the others?

Brain: Skippy is dead.

Slappy: Yeah… (sheds a tear) I know.

Pinky: And Runt smashed me all over with wrestling moves!

Dot: And Buttons? I don't know what happened to Mindy's ex-dog.

*_The studio's doors opened and closed, revealing the Goodfeathers._*

Bobby: Hey, guys!

Squit: Did you miss us?

Dot: I'm sorry, parrots. This is a private meeting.

Bobby: Hey, it's us! The Goodfeathers! Remember? We're stars of Animaniacs, too. And for the record, we're pigeons, not parrots.

Squit: And we're the best of three fine-feathered friends, trying to earn respect from other birds or people and stuff. Me, Bobby and Pesto.

Pesto: Whadaya mean by that? You mean I'm from France? You mean I'm some kind of French bird flying like Ratatouille, here to cook food for you? Is that what you're sayin'?!

Squit: No, I'm just saying that we're fine-feathered friends. And Ratatouille's not a bird. He's a-

Pesto: THAT'S IT!

*_Pesto beats up Squit in yet again another pulp for making fun of him, and Bobby laughs at this expense. At the same time, the Animaniacs remembered the Goodfeathers. A while later, the meeting resumes._*

Dot: Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's continue on our goal. The scheduled programming of the show is in three weeks, so we can't afford to lollygag! All of you need to work together, reawaken the zaniness in you, and hone your cartoony powers. My fellow Animaniacs… Today, the world is your cartoon show!

*_The Animaniacs cheered. As the clock ticks before programming of the show, the main cast begins their training and practice, with the song "World is Yours" by Boom Boom Satellites playing. First, the production team is setting up the props, locations, camera and lights. Second, Rita cleans up her clothes with her claws and drinks lemon juice to enhance her singing voice. Third, Slappy returns to the retirement home to open her closet and reveal a stash of ACME products. That way, she takes out an iron hammer and flattened an old man into a pancake. Fourth, Pinky and the Brain are constructing world domination devices. Fifth, Mindy was buying a make-up kit to dress up as the new Minerva Mink. Mandy falls off a cliff, only to be rescued by Mindy, but not before Mindy falls on the lake. Sixth, the Goodfeathers are playing catch with a bomb that explodes in front of Squit, which leaves a young girl in shock. Seventh, the Hip Hippos are dancing while listening to their iPhones, to that extent even smacking a man. Eighth, Dot purchased a bone-stretching system, allowing her to flex her body and rearrange it, restoring her ability to walk, in her delight. Finally, with two kids acting zany in the background due to Zany Potion No.9, Rita and Wakko are walking together in the park._*

Wakko: (sad) I have a confession to make.

Rita: What's that?

Wakko: (depressed) I can't… use my zaniness anymore. I tried and I can't. It's like my body has gotten cold or something.

Rita: (concerned) You'll get it back. You just have to find something that you want. Something worth fighting for.

*_A beeping sound of a car was heard, and the screen shows Runt standing near his fancy car._*

Runt: Rita! Baby, let's go!

Wakko: (confused) Is that… Runt?

Rita: (smiles) That's my boyfriend.

*_Rita kisses Wakko by the cheek before she leaves with Runt._*

Runt: We're gonna be late to see _The Hobbit_ movie!

*_As the car leaves, Wakko is left alone, pondering what to do, until a zany kid throws a blueberry pie at his face.*_

Wakko: Pie in my face! Pie in my face!

_*The kid who threw the pie, concerned about Wakko, comes to his aid as he removes the pie from his face. Wakko just shoos the kid away.*_

Wakko: (angry) Get outta here, would you?!

*_The kid just ran away.*_


	7. Chapter 6: Not So Zany Anymore

**Chapter 6: Not So Zany Anymore**

**Four Days Before Programming of Animaniacs…**

*_Inside the Animaniacs studio, Slappy is seen testing her cartoony abilities against Brain.*_

Slappy: Check out this move I've learned from the Street Fighter games. Sonic-freakin' Boom!

*_Brain dodges the Sonic Boom attack, and activates his rat-sized teleportation belt to warp to Slappy's brain. He takes out a pair of scissors to cut Slappy's hair, which he did, much to Slappy's horror._*

Slappy: Aaaagh! Get off! Get off! Get off! Stop it! Get off! Get off!

*_Dot appears in her glittery gown again, this time capable of walking again. Today, she looks strict._*

Dot: Hey, that's enough outta you!

Slappy: (angry) Hey, the little rat started it! He's cutting my hair! What is he, Sweeny Todd?!

Pinky: It's a cartoon thing, what do you expect?

Dot: Guys, save it for the show! We can't have a free hair day, you know. Wakko and Mindy, you're next.

*_Wakko and Mindy stand at the center of the studio, while Slappy and Pinky hit each other out of jealousy. Rita smiles as she sees Wakko._*

Dot: Mindy, did you get that "Minerva Mink" vibe ready?

Mindy: I'm always ready.

*_Mindy spins around, transforming into her Minerva Mink persona._*

Minerva: (sings) It's not pretty being me, just try it and you'll see, it's hard then you think to be a gorgeous mink…

Dot: Hey, Wakko! Are you ready, brother? It's time to say our famous nurse catchphrase.

Wakko: Leave it to me, sister. (clears throat) Hellooooooooooooo…

*_Wakko was interrupted when he heard someone saying…_*

Yakko: Nurse!

*_Yakko and Runt made an unexpected appearance within the studio, much to everyone's shock._*

Yakko: It's been a very long time, hasn't it, my Animaniac friends? And you too, siblings. Wakko… Dot… I heard that you're bringing back the Animaniacs show. Runt and I would hate to be left behind.

Runt: Yeah, don't wanna be left behind, definitely don't wanna. And I wanna have fun listening to Rita's songs.

Dot: Well, we didn't think we'd be seeing you, Yakko, but sure! You're welcome to join the show. It's nice to bring back the team of three together, right?

Yakko: Yes. I am happy to work with my siblings again. This is fun.

*_Wakko is suspicious of Yakko.*_

Dot: Why don't you stay for our practice? Revitalize our zaniness and shake off some of that rust?

Runt: No thanks. I'm sure Wakko needs time to work on his "invincible zaniness".

Wakko: (jealous) What's THAT supposed to mean?

Runt: You know, your new special power? The one that no one can see?

Wakko: (angry) I'll show YOU my special power!

*_Wakko drinks up a lot of Elixir in his bottle._*

Dot: He's unleashing his fury!

*_A large noise was heard from Wakko's stomach.*_

Rita: He's gonna unleash his supreme god burp!

*_Wakko's holds his breath as large as he can, and then… BURP! Only a small, loud burp was heard. And just like that, every Animaniacs in the studio (except for Rita) laughed at him hysterically.*_

Runt: More like a Coca-Cola burp! Definitely a Coca-Cola burp!

*_The Animaniacs continued to laugh, and Wakko was about to cry. Yakko steps in and interrupts the laughter._*

Yakko: Break it up, guys. Break it up. You all know Wakko is too much of a wussy to stand up for himself.

*_The Animaniacs laughed in their agreement._*

Wakko: (crying) But I'm not a wussy!

Yakko: Then why can't you use your zaniness anymore, brother? It seems as though your zany is more like a… _zan-not._ Or did you just _zan-ny_ the fact that you're a wussy? You just got de-zanitized! (laughs)

*_Everyone is still laughing at Wakko. After many minutes, Wakko could not take the laughter against him and screamed louder._*

Wakko: STOOOOOOOOOPPPPP IIIIIIITTTTTT!

*_The voice is so loud that it forced everyone to stop laughing._*

Wakko: (sobbing) I have been publicly humiliated for the last time!

*_Wakko runs away crying out of the studio._*

Rita: Hey, Wakko! Wait! (sigh) I hope he's alright.

Runt: Ah, who needs him, Rita? We can do the Animaniacs show without him. He's the weakest of the group, after all.

Dot: Alright, alright, I get it! But it doesn't matter if Wakko will come… Because once the show begins programming via every satellite in the world, we'll have no cuts, no bothering of rehearsals, and extra-credit entertainment for everybody. (turns to Yakko) So, Yakko… Are you joining us for our practice as well?

Yakko: No thanks, I'll be fine. I'm perfectly fit for zaniness. I'll see you all at the programming.

*_Yakko leaves with Runt out the door._*

Slappy: (confused) That was weird…

*_The screen now cuts to the abandoned studio of Warner Bros. Animation Inc. This is where Wakko roams around the studio from outside to inside in tears and regret. The music played is "All I Need" by Radiohead. Every time Wakko comes around a memory in the studio that reminded him of the old days of the Warner Siblings, Wakko's sorrow increases each minute. As the song ends, Wakko hears a strange voice coming from a brick wall that is easily breakable. Suspicious, Wakko comes closer to the wall to hear the voice.*_

Mysterious voice: Help…

*_Wakko breaks the wall by kicking it three times. When the smoke clears, a familiar cartoon appears sporting an old man's beard like a Chinese master, but with familiar Warner eyes on his face. The two immediately recognized each other for seconds, and the cartoon begins to speak.*_

Yakko: …Wakko?

Wakko: (shocked) …Yakko… But how…?

*_Meanwhile, back at the studio, the imposter Yakko is talking to the phone._*

Imposter Yakko: That's right! I'm telling you, Jamie. The return of Animaniacs is gonna be a big, big hit. Huge! And the most explosive event on television will begin very soon… Yes… Very, very soon…

*_In the imposter Yakko's pockets, a beeping sound was heard, as if it was the detonator of a bomb…_*


	8. Chapter 7: A Sinister Conspiracy

**Chapter 7: A Sinister Conspiracy**

**Six Hours Before Programming of Animaniacs…**

*_The screen cuts to the main square of Burbank, which is the center of the show's programming. A staff member of Dot's studio is checking the list of everything needed to prepare the show._*

Studio Staff Member: All preparations for the show are complete, Miss Dot.

Dot: (excited and claps her hands) Excellent! Soon, cartoons will be reborn. We'll be the greatest stars ever once again! The time has come. (turns to another staff member holding the lights) Hey, be careful with those lights! We've got six hours until showtime! Jiminy Cricket's hat, is anything more worthless than a film student?

*_Meanwhile, the main cast of Animaniacs, including the imposter Yakko, is putting make-up, wearing clothes, and preparing themselves as dynamic music plays. From the sunlight, the Animaniacs appeared, walking in slow motion._*

Dot: Oooooh! That was awesome! Where's Buttons?

*_Buttons appears, this time without wearing his butler uniform._*

Buttons: I'm here just in time! I'm ready for anything!

Dot: (fired up) Alright! Are you all with me?!

*_The Animaniacs shouted in their approval. Meanwhile, Wakko is still with Yakko at the abandoned animation studio._*

Yakko: It's been a long time coming, bro. You saved my life, and I thank you. Such is the bond between brothers. Five years imprisoned in this abandoned studio, eating rats… Drinking nothing but sewage and eating rats to survive. Did I mention I have to eat rats, Wakko?

Wakko: Yakko, the Animaniacs are planning to bring back the show, and some guy is posing as you. So… I need to know what the "H" is going on, man.

Yakko: It started about five years ago, eleven years to be exact, after the end of the era of cartoons, I was living in peace at the peak of Mt. Yarigatake in Japan, when the new CEO of Warner. Bros Studios, Jamie Kellner, showed up at my doorstep.

*_In a flashback, Yakko and Kellner bowed at each other to symbolize their greeting as per Japanese.*_

Wakko: Jamie Kellner? That's the guy who ran Animaniacs out of business!

Yakko: Shh! Be quiet and listen to the flashback…

*_As the flashback continued, Yakko was pouring his own tea. (Please be reminded that flashbacks are presented in italics.)_*

_Kellner: It's been a long time, hasn't it, Yakko, old friend? In truth, we haven't met since the cancellation of your show._

_Yakko: Give me a reason why not to invite the man who destroyed animation. You've been on a power trip, you've abused your authority, you created bad cartoon shows, and you ruined every cartoon's lives._

_Kellner: At this very age, it's what's best for business. But come on! We're friends, remember? Can't we just forgive and forget? Cartoons may be insensitive and violent in the 90's, but who can forget new kinds of animation? Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks… This is the 20__th__ Century! People create new types of animation to spread joy and happiness to all those who are deserving._

_Yakko: So what?_

_Kellner: However, for all of the dedicated fans of cartoon animation the world over… The hardcore ones, to be exact, they wanted to long for the days of 90's cartoon glory. All these fans think that the studios don't give a hoot about their favorite creations anymore. That is why I wanted to visit you, Yakko, and make it all up to you. All I'm trying to do is to make things right. Is there something you mighty need?_

_Yakko: Again, so what? Is there a point in all this babbling of yours?_

_Kellner: The point is… everybody wants to be a… an Animaniac._

_*Yakko is envious of Kellner's idea.*_

_Kellner: Don't you see how empty and broken the world is now? All of the rage from the fanboys has made the power of animation a shell of what it is! They all wish that this whole world is the perfect spot for a cartoon show, and the stars up above are the cameras, the paparazzi, and the audience giving a big applause. The people wanted to be the stars. The people wanted to be cartoons. And not just the men, but the women. And the kids too._

_Yakko: Kids?_

_Kellner: That's right. Kids. Are. Bored! They are bored of the same fun activities, games and outdoors they play over and over again. They want something even better than just mere fun activities, games and outdoors. They don't want karate, wrestling, super-soakers, slinkies, pogs… They want something with more "cartoon fire". They want to be ZANY._

_*Yakko laughs hysterically at this expense, but regains his calm composure.*_

_Yakko: You want me to teach kids how to be cartoons?_

_Kellner: That's right! And with every people turning into cartoons every day, new stars will be born on Earth! You and your siblings Wakko and Dot have been the greatest stars in the history of Warner Bros. since 1930. And your zaniness is amazing powerful. You are perfection. And it's time you share it with everybody else._

_Yakko: (angry) So that's what it is… You're planning to exploit us._

_Kellner: I'm offering you this chance to share your gift with the world. Join me, Yakko. And I'll make your face the greatest of all cartoons!_

_Yakko: (protesting) The power of zaniness is both a gift and a curse! It's an ancient, secret technique handed down to us cartoons for generations. Many of our ancestors and their yaks died protecting that secret. I would not dishonor the cartoon tradition!_

_*Kellner gives Yakko a ton of cash generously.*_

_Yakko: You would not go unrewarded._

_*Yakko is still angry. He took the cash and burned it with his candles.*_

_Yakko: Tell your friends at Warner Bros. to take your proposal and shove it._

_Kellner: (pitiful) Oh… I'm sorry you feel that way, Yakko._

*_Kellner pulls out a straw and fires a paper ball down Yakko's throat, rendering him unconscious. He then proceeded to have his minions burn his house down and kill his family as the flashback ends.*_

Yakko: (sobbed) They burned everything I own to ashes. They killed my family… They creamed my yaks… It's terrible…!

*_Wakko comforts a weeping Yakko by patting him at the back._*

Wakko: There, there.

*_Yakko wiped his tears._*

Yakko: Anyways… After that, Kellner stole the secret scrolls of the old Warner tradition and kept them for his own. But Kellner knew that he needed the name of any Warner to sell our zaniness, including the franchise. He needed someone to steal my identity.

*_In another flashback, Kellner arrived at a familiar tree house and made a deal with a familiar squirrel.*_

_Kellner: I have a proposition for you…_

Yakko: And "he" would make the obvious choice. Someone capable of ingenuity, intimidation, disguise… and most of all… innocence.

*_The one Kellner made a proposition with is none other than a grown-up Skippy Squirrel, sporting an evil smile._*

Yakko: Skippy Squirrel.

Wakko: (shocked) Slappy's nephew is the imposter Yakko?!

Yakko: Skippy joined Kellner's ranks out of jealousy and hatred for two things; the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister for overshadowing her aunt Slappy, and Slappy herself for abandoning him to an orphanage. So Kellner had laid out his scheme. Skippy would uncover the secrets of our zaniness, and then work with Warner Bros. to create a mighty "zany empire". Remember the campaign of Zany Potion No.9? The new quality product that turns normal kids into zany kids?

*_In another flashback, it shows two kids drinking Zany Potion No.9 and beginning to go cartoon-crazy.*_

Wakko: I guess that makes sense…

Yakko: From that point on, the Animaniacs franchise took off with my name, and Kellner got his empire while I wept… and ate rats.

Wakko: But Pinky and Brain said that Skippy was dead. And Mindy claimed to be the only one who witnessed the murder and saw his dead body.

Yakko: That brings us to one week ago…

*_In another flashback, Skippy disguised as Yakko gave money to Mindy for assassination.*_

_Skippy: Kill any kid squirrel you want. I just can't have him looking for Skippy Squirrel._

_Mindy: Like a Sonic the Hedgehog-Sally Acorn kid or a Chinese anime squirrel kid?_

_Skippy: I said any kid squirrel. Why do you even care?_

Yakko: When news of the Animaniacs' show revival skyrocketed all over Burbank, Kellner was fearful; he thought that the show would directly threaten his "zany empire". So he developed an obsession to get rid of every one of us.

Wakko: But why get rid of all of us?

*_A dark thunderstorm hovers over Kellner, bursting with evil intent.*_

_Kellner: Copyright infringement._

Yakko: In order to kill all the Animaniacs, he needed someone with a vendetta; a killing machine that felt no remorse.

*_An evil aura looms over Skippy-Yakko and Runt, Kellner's henchmen. Runt lets out a menacing bark.*_

Yakko: Skippy's henchmen are professionally-trained assassins that are no longer cartoons. They are brutal _Street Fighters_ who see fighting as a _Mortal Kombat _and they have the _Killer Instinct. _If we don't help our friends, this may be their final appearance on TV.

*_Wakko immediately stood up._*

Wakko: That's right! Our friends are in danger! We have to save them all!

Yakko: Take me with you. I know I may be weak while staying in that studio, but I'm still determined to save the day, Animaniacs-style. We have to stop Kellner before his twisted dream is realized. We'll do it if we work together! So what do you say, brother?

Wakko: You got it! The Warner Brothers are back!

*_The two brothers locked hands with each other. The final battle has begun!*_


	9. Chapter 8: The Show Begins

**Chapter 8: The Show Begins**

_*Back at the studio, everyone is ready for the satellite programming. Dot stands over the main square of Burbank with TV viewers all over the world watching and the Animaniacs cast at the ready._*

Dot: Ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready for the return of Animaniacs?!

*_Everyone cheers at this announcement. Dot gives the signal to the cameramen and the live via satellite feed team.*_

Studio Staff Member: Okay, we're going live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

*_On TV, the Animaniacs intro and theme song is presented on TV via worldwide satellite viewing.*_

_It's time for An-i-man-i-acs!  
And we're zany to the max,  
So just sit back and relax,  
You'll laugh 'til you collapse  
We're An-i-man-i-acs!_

_Come join the Warner Brothers,  
And the Warner Sister, Dot,  
Just for fun we run around the Warner movie lot,  
They lock us in the tower,  
Whenever we get caught,  
But we break loose and then vamoose,  
And now you know the plot!_

_We're An-i-man-i-acs!  
Dot is cute and Yakko yaks,  
Wakko packs away the snacks,  
While Bill Clinton plays the sax,  
We're An-i-man-i-acs!_

_Meet Pinky and the Brain who want to rule the universe,  
Goodfeathers flock together, Slappy whacks 'em with her purse  
Buttons chases Mindy, while Rita sings a verse  
The writers flipped, we have no script,  
Why bother to rehearse?!_

_We're An-i-man-i-acs!  
We have pay-or-play contracts!  
We're zany to the max,  
There's baloney in our slacks,  
We're Animani-  
Totally insane-y  
The rain in Spain-y  
An-i-man-i-acs! Those are the facts!_

TV Announcer: After more than 15 years of waiting, the world's greatest cartoons return! It's the golden era of cartoons reborn… to the MAX!

*_The worldwide viewers cheered uproariously.*_

TV Announcer: And now it's time for our first episode of the series… a Rita and Runt cartoon!

*_The Rita and Runt theme song plays.*_

_Like Abbott and Costello,  
Like Sonny and Cher,  
Like Martin and Lewis,  
They're a perfect pair;  
Like Laurel and Hardy  
Like Fontanne and Lunt  
They're perfectly mismatched,  
They're Rita and Runt!_

*_The viewers are impressed of the song._*

Lucky: Who the heck is this mismatched pair of cat and dog?

Coco: I have no idea, although Cher sounds pretty familiar.

Lucky: Oh yeah, she sings at Caesar's Palace, I think.

Coco: Go Vegas!

_*The title of the episode is shown.*_

_Rita and Runt  
Cat Wrestling Diva_

*_The setting of the episode is a wrestling ring jam-packed with hundreds of fans. Dot, dressed up in a glittering gown, stood in the middle of the ring as the announcer.*_

Dot: Ladies and gentlemen, this inter-species match set for one fall is for the World Animal Heavy-Hitter Championship! Introducing the challenger, the singing stray cat looking for a home, Rita Bella!

*_Rita appears from the titantron, dressed up in awesome wrestling gear, smiling and hi-fiving the fans._*

Rita: Being a celebrity ain't half bad. Because…

*_Taking that cue, Rita sings while making her way to the ring._*

_There's no place like home, for the square ring  
'Cause no matter how far away, you can't feel a thing  
Even when retirement people have their way,  
For the square ring's a home sweet home where you stay_

_I met a dog who lives in Las Vegas,  
And he was headin' for,  
Burbank and some California's city No.24  
Some folks are travelling down to San Diego's sunny shore  
From Pacific to Pacific  
The traffic was terrific!_

_Oh, there's no place like home, for the square ring  
'Cause no matter how far away, you can't feel a thing  
Even when retirement people have their way,  
For the square ring's a home sweet home where you stay!_

_*As the song ends, Rita is prepared to face the other wrestler. Meanwhile, the TV viewers cheered on for such a beautiful song.*_

Dot: And her opponent, the champion, definitely a dog… thing… the Litter Runt!

*_Runt comes from the titantron, in his own wrestling gear, showing off his ego in front of the booing fans as he makes his way into the ring. All two wrestlers meet each other in the square circle.*_

Rita: So, Litter Runt… Are you ready to see who the best on brains and brawn is?

Runt: Oh, we'll see. Definitely, we'll see. (laughs mischievously)

Dot: And now, let the wrestling action commence!

*_As the episode progresses, the bell rings. Rita and Runt charged at each other and wrestled many times. They wrestle and continue to wind up in twisted positions. They spin around and wind up wrestling with themselves. They realize this, and dive back at each other. Runt sits on top of Rita, with evil intent in his eyes, holding her legs and snapped her bones hard, forcing Rita to scream in pain._*

Rita: (agonized) Aaaaahhh! Aaaaahhh! RUUUUNNNNTTTT!

*_Runt drags Rita up, grabs her body, flies up in the air and smashed her with a Spinning Piledriver. The world viewers are shocked of Runt's vicious behavior. Rita stands up, barely able to stand.*_

Rita: R-R-Runt… Aren't you taking it a bit too…

*_Runt didn't listen, and he continuously smashed her up into a pulp with many signature moves similar to Zangief or Hugo from Street Fighter. Rita was left into a heap with broken bones and shattered teeth._*

Rita: Runt… What are you… doing? This… isn't what… we talked… about…

Runt: These people paid to watch us on TV. Besides, we have no script. We can do what we want to do. Why do you ask?

Rita: (screams in pain) WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!

Runt: I'm a dog, and I know now that you're not a dog after all. You're a cat!

Rita: Uh-oh. He finally guessed who I am after all those years?

Runt: (dog's rage) Come here, Cat! I'M GONNA MOP THE FLOOR WITH YOU!

Rita: (screaming in fear) HEEEEELLLLLPPPP!

*_Meanwhile, in another location in Burbank, Yakko and Wakko are dashing straight for the Animaniacs studio._*

Yakko: Where's the studio?!

Wakko: Straight ahead! At the center of the city!

*_Back at the TV viewing, Rita is fighting back against Runt with her lightning fast Chun-Li kicks, but Runt shoves her down._*

Dot: (impressed) One point for the dogs. (rings the gong)

*_Runt picks a weakened Rita up for the final blow._*

Runt: (evil smile) Your fur and whiskers will make a fine coat!

*_Runt slams Rita with the Final Atomic Buster. The final hit crushes Rita by the skull, rendering her unconscious._*

Brain: Something's not right… What's going on?

*_Wakko appears on the TV viewing, seeing that Rita is taken down by Runt.*_

Wakko: (desperate) Rita! Hold on! I'll save you!

*_Runt turns to Wakko and growls menacingly._*

Runt: (furious) You stupid Warner! You shouldn't have come here! Get out of here! This is MY show!

Wakko: Oh, YEAH?!

*_Wakko takes his hat and pulls out of it a giant laser cannon from the Halo series._*

Runt: (extremely shocked) A SPARTAN LASER?! No way… It can't be!

Wakko: BOMBS AWAY!

*_Wakko fires the Spartan Laser on Runt, hitting the screaming dog on impact as the laser flashes and instantly vaporized his body into a pile of dust, with Runt's two eyeballs intact, indicating he is still alive but unable to move. It's a cartoon gag from the classics._*

Runt: (in a muffled voice) Impossible… You got your zaniness back… But how…

Dot: (amazed) Holy cow…! He regained his zaniness because he believed. Everyone knows friendship and love is the strongest power of all.

*_The world TV viewers cheered in amazement of what happened. Wakko is delighted that he got his zaniness back, only to be stunned at the back by Skippy-Yakko, who is angered at this expense._*

Skippy-Yakko: I'm sorry to do this, brother, but you're interfering with the grand fruit of my scheme. This is MY show, not yours.

Slappy: Hey, Yakko! What on earth is that?

Wakko: (recovers) That's not Yakko! That's Skippy! Skippy Squirrel! Slappy's nephew!

Dot: That's ridiculous! Skippy's dead!

Squit: And a kid squirrel!

Wakko: I'm telling the truth, everybody! Skippy's posing as Yakko! He came here to kill us! Runt, Buttons and Mindy are with him, too! They're all working for Warner Bros.! You have to believe me!

*_Everybody in Burbank and all the TV viewers are left confused._*

Mindy: He's crazy!

*_While everybody is confused, Yakko appears in front of Skippy, his face shaved and his appearance almost the same as his original one, but he is wearing a scarf and two mittens._*

Yakko: You used to be the ever-happy sidekick of Slappy the Slap-Happy Squirrel, Skippy. Now, you're nothing but a loser.

Skippy: (frustrated) You mouthy-little punk! I thought I threw you in that abandoned studio years ago…!

Brain: The real Yakko…

Slappy: Holy mother of pearl! Skippy is still alive… I can't believe my nephew's alive! But… Why do I get the feeling that those two are alike?


	10. Chapter 9: Finale: The Big Bang

**Chapter 9: Finale: The Big Bang**

*_Everyone is still shocked at the fake Yakko's true identity._*

Dot: So it is true… There's a fake Yakko among us.

Yakko: After five years being stuck in that abandoned animation studio, eating rats, I've been waiting for the day I would have revenge!

Skippy: Worthless Warner scum… I won't let you get in my way! This will be the end of you! I dreamed of this day that I'll be the biggest star on TV, and I won't let you spoil it for me!

Yakko: Earth to Skippy, you're a pawn for Kellner! He's the man who cancelled Animaniacs and stole the zaniness secrets of cartoons!

Skippy: So what? Everybody wants to be a cartoon. And that's all that matters to me now.

*_Skippy takes out his Light Hammer, a light-saber hammer reminiscent of Star Warners. Yakko takes out his own, which is color green, while Skippy's color is red._*

Yakko: Of course you realize, this means Warners. Let's end this!

Skippy: Warners first.

*_Yakko and Skippy clashed in epic Light Hammer combat with many clings, slashes, and parries. The duel lasted for one and a half minute.* _

Brain: I can't believe it… Skippy has the power of two cartoons.

_*While the duel intensifies, Dot orders the cameraman to keep on rolling the camera._*

Dot: Hey, this is getting better! And we're still live via satellite! Roll the camera!

*_While the camera is still rolling, all the TV viewers are chanting and rooting for Yakko via satellite. At the last minute of the duel, Yakko blocked Skippy's grabbing techniques three times, and counterattacked with his left hand wearing a strong boxing glove._*

Yakko: Suckerpunch!

*_Yakko punches Skippy in the chin up into the air, Skippy falling to the ground. After Skippy recovers, his teeth were broken, and he spits his bloodied and broken squirrel tooth from his mouth. Regardless of the injury, Skippy was smiling._*

Skippy: Still got it in you… Let's cut to the chase. (screams) IT'S TIME FOR THE BIG GUNS!

Slappy: I never knew Skippy can say such epic one-liners.

Skippy: That's right, Aunt Slappy! If all else fails, I'll destroy everything and everyone.

*_Skippy takes out his bomb detonator. Everyone is shocked at this._*

Slappy: I've set bombs all over the studio and the city, fully-armed and ready to blow. Oh, yes… the show will be a big hit, and it'll "literally" go out not with a whimper, but with a BANG!

Yakko: You wouldn't…!

*_Skippy presses the detonator button. Then it happened. Bombs exploded all over Burbank, creating massive collateral damage. Explosions flied everywhere, setting the town square on fire. Many Animaniacs were injured, but Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Slappy, the injured Rita (Wakko shielded her from the blast) and the cameraman with the camera that feeds the satellite viewing are still standing. The explosions still continued to rampage, and Yakko sees Skippy escaping.*_

Yakko: Slappy, get Rita outta here. I'm going after him. Go! Go now!

*_Slappy nods, lifts the broken Rita at her back, and ran away._*

Yakko: I'm going to settle things with Skippy once and for all. I'll pay him back for what he did. Watch my back and keep the camera rolling, sibs. The fans wanna see what's happening next!

Wakko and Dot: Okay!

*_Yakko runs after the fleeing Skippy who disappeared into the fire, while_ _Wakko and Dot followed him and has the cameraman hold the satellite-viewing camera. The TV viewers are cheering and chanting for the Warners as they chase Skippy. As the bombs continue to explode all over Burbank, Yakko finds Skippy hiding in a fast-food restaurant, who threw a pie on Yakko's face. This pie-throwing excites the costumers to say…_*

Costumers: FOOD FIGHT!

*_In the middle of the food fight, the battle between Yakko and Skippy rages on. They drew their Light Hammers and clashed intensely in the second round, even going so far as to use food as projectiles. While Yakko and Skippy are fighting, Buttons appears from the kitchen's door and seized a knife, ready for the opportunity to kill Yakko.*_

Buttons: I got you n-

*_However, Buttons was hit in the back by a sleeping dart, leaving him to fall into unconsciousness. The sleeping dart was shot by none other than Mindy, who betrayed Skippy and chose to help Yakko and his friends.*_

Mindy: (angry) Silly puppy.

*_While Yakko is struggling with Skippy, he smiled at Mindy for helping him. Mindy smiled back. That distracted has Skippy punch Yakko in the chest, stunning him and allowing Skippy to escape out of the restaurant. Mindy urges Yakko to chase him._*

Mindy: Go! Get him!

*_Yakko nods, and runs after Skippy once more. In the final moments of the chase, he confronts Skippy near the entrance of a cathedral, with the city of Burbank set ablaze because of the bombs.*_

Yakko: This ends now, walnut for brains! Unless, of course, you're not smart enough to store nuts for the winter?

Slappy: Oh, we'll see who's the "smarter" one…

*_Yakko and Skippy have their Light Hammers at the ready and clashed in their final round that intensified. The more fight it has, the excited the TV viewers are. In the round's final moments, Yakko left him off guard and stroke him down with his punching glove uppercut._*

Yakko: SHORYUKEN!

_*The Dragon Punch was so powerful; it had both Yakko and Skippy flying to the rooftop of the cathedral, where the final showdown takes place. The two rivals resumed their Light Hammer duel. In the battle's final moments, Skippy left Yakko wide open and forced his Light Hammer out of his hand, leaving Skippy to smack Yakko at the head with the Light Hammer, extremely smashing his head and making Yakko dizzy.*_

Yakko: Ooooohhh…

Skippy: Gotcha!

*_Skippy smashed Yakko many times with his Light Hammer swings, injuring him. In the final strike, Yakko drove him to the gargoyle statue of the church. Yakko holds on for dear life on the gargoyle statue as he is close to falling down deep into the fire, similar to the ending of The Hunchback of Norte Dame. The TV viewers watching the footage are shocked that Yakko is in danger. Skippy then maniacally laughs.*_

Skippy: It's over now… Face it already, Yakko. You days as a cartoon star are coming to an end.

Yakko: Aren't you gonna say Judge Frollo's famous lines where you smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit? I expected more from you, Skippy. You're not a real cartoon. You're a coward!

Skippy: (smiles) I feel like a different person since becoming something I'm not! I'm free to be what I want to be!

*_Skippy spins his Light Hammer like Thor's hammer Mjolnir and prepares to finish off Yakko. Yakko is scared.*_

Skippy: I'm truly happy in the first time in years.

*_When_ _Wakko and Dot arrived at the cathedral's entrance, they are shocked to see that their brother is in trouble. They rushed to the cathedral to save him. The cameraman is still rolling. The TV viewers are still shocked. Meanwhile, Skippy is still spinning his Light Hammer faster, and approaches closer to Yakko in a rageful expression.*_

Skippy: You Animaniacs were always the big stars, while I was the little boy blue who buried his emotions in eating baby walnuts! I deserve to be a greater toon than any of you! No one gave me the chance since you came along!

*_Skippy stops spinning his Light Hammer and goes in for the kill._*

Skippy: Now, you're gonna pay!

*_Skippy's final blow was interrupted when…_*

Wakko: Hey, Skippy!

*_Skippy is surprised to see Wakko and Dot appearing on top of the cathedral._*

Dot: Now, Wakko!

*_Wakko drinks his new bottle of Elixir, gathering enough energy to begin his massive super burp. His holds his breath with his cheeks inflating. Then it happened.*_

Wakko: BUUUUUURRRRRPPPPPP!

*_The massive burp attack was so huge, that it echoed throughout Burbank. The resulting force of the burp automatically and magically puts out all the flames engulfing Burbank. Skippy was affected by the burp's loud noise, that to him, the smell of the burp tastes like green spinach. And he uttered his famous disgust word…*_

Skippy: Spew…!

*_While Skippy was distracted, Yakko regained his strength and jumped to his siblings, joining his siblings side-by-side.*_

Skippy: Get this… stench… off of me…

Yakko: (determined) Here's the most important rule in cartoons, Skippy; never underestimate the will of an Animaniac!

_*Yakko gathers energy from his fists to create a powerful vacuum energy. He is ready to unleash his final blow.*_

Yakko: SHINKU… YAKKOKEN!

*_Yakko fires the energy blast from his hands and immediately overpowers Skippy, destroying him and sending him flying up in the air and falling to the ground a hundred feet high from the roof of the cathedral.*_

Skippy: CURSE YOU, WARNER SCUM!

*_As Skippy screams while falling down harder, he crashed into the ground with a big noise. At the sight of this victory, the three Warner siblings smile.*_

Yakko: And that's a wrap!

*_The three Warner siblings laughed and smiled together, and embraced each other in a family-heartfelt embrace with the camera presenting the satellite feed still fixed upon them by the cameraman.*_

Yakko and Wakko: The Warner Brothers…

Dot: …and the Warner Sister…

Warners: …are back together again! REUNITE!

*_The TV viewers from all over the world cheered uproariously for the conclusion of what seemed to be the best Animaniacs episode yet. Jamie Kellner, however, was not happy, and as he watched the Warners emerged victorious in the TV, he faints into unconsciousness out of disbelief, proving his lunatic scheme to kill the Animaniacs an utter failure. Meanwhile, Slappy, Mindy, and a still-broken but conscious Rita came to join the celebration. The sun shines brighter at the sight of victory.*_

Yakko: (to the TV viewers) That's all folks! Good night, everybody! I hope you all enjoyed the revival of Animaniacs. It's the era of cartoons reborn to the max!

Mindy: (laughs delightfully) You did it, Warners! What a great show!

Slappy: Now that's comedy! And all the cheers from the viewers all over the world according to satellite feed proved it. For the first time in years, Animaniacs is back _for real_, and we've never been better.

Wakko: Yeah, we did it! We're stars again! I feel five years younger!

Dot: (laughs) And I feel cute again! It's good to be back!

Rita: (carried at Slappy's back) You did good, guys. You did good. And I hope I won't get another bone-breaking beating on next week's episode.

Yakko: Yep!

Wakko: You bet!

Dot: Sure!

Slappy: Yeah, yeah… But Burbank's all wrecked up. Why don't we try shooting at another location next time?

*_The Warners just smiled._*

**THE END**

**Author's Notes:**

Well guys, I hope you enjoyed Animaniacs: The Later Years from start to finish. See you later in my next story! And who knows, I might do my very first crossover...


End file.
